1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement and a method for combat communication.
Such communication between soldiers in training and combat is of outmost importance. In particular, one way or two way communication is required for the operation of IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) and combat simulation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A related communication system for combat simulation consists e.g. of laser emitters mounted on fire arms, which trigger light detectors on potential targets. The detectors triggered by the laser show the effects of a projectile from he respective fire arm.
In a known IFF system described in the European patent application EP 254 197 a laser signal and a radio signal are simultaneously sent to a potential target. Upon receiving these two signals, the target generates a response radio signal confirming its identity.
In other systems disclosed in the German patent applications DE 2 215 295 and DE 2 215 463 a modulated laser signal is used for querying a potential target, which then answers by radio or laser beam. A similar system is also used for animal identification and disclosed in the European patent application EP 108 643.
These known systems are difficult to operate and prone to undesired interferences between simultaneous communication operations.